Flexin' Love
by jacobr1020
Summary: A BurtxAaron fic. Shortly after Special Forces clean up the zombies, Burt and Aaron leave the security room for some exploring and discover more than they had in mind. Different things than the game. SLASH! BurtxAaron in next chapter! COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a gay love story with Burt and Aaron.

The scene is different from what happened in the game.

Jessie is not zombified.

All the survivors are still in the security room.

All the zombies are dead.

Special Forces did not find the security room.

And some other things changed.

* * *

Burt wanted out of the room. It was too crowded and stuffy and the constant complaining of Pamela and Heather and the food demands of Ronald were pissing him off. The noise level of all the talking was also eating at him. He needed air. Plus, he had to pee really badly and there was no bathroom nearby.

"Aaron, I need to spend a few minutes out of this security room. I'll be back." Burt said as he opened the door.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Aaron said.

"But Aaron, you know how cowardly you get. You almost died the other day. You should stay here."

"I know, but I'm not afraid anymore. Plus, the zombies are all gone"

Burt decided that since Aaron was his best friend, they should go together. Burt, in reality, felt really happy that Aaron would be coming. Not that he would have someone to talk to, but maybe he could admit his feelings to Aaron.

Aaron didn't know, no one did.

Burt was gay and had been like that for a while and always kept it secret, fearing ostracism. Burt thought about Paul Carson, in the room across the hall. Burt remembered that he had lost his virginity to Paul when he was 12 and Paul was 11. Burt remembered that night very well.

They were having a sleepover.

They were just curious about their bodies.

Paul had undressed and Burt began touching him.

Burt was curious about how a dick would feel in his mouth, so he sucked off Paul.

Paul had his first orgasm.

Burt removed his pajamas and kissed Paul.

It escalated from there and Burt ended up screwing Paul in the ass. They had nearly been caught by Burt's parents when the boys heard them coming down the hall to check on them. They never spoke about that experience again, but still remained friends. When Burt started junior high, he met Aaron. Aaron did live in Willamette, but attended a different elementary school. The two became fast friends and remained best friends all throughout high school and into college. They even shared a dorm.

Burt remembered the day he met Aaron.

* * *

_Burt sat down next to a young boy who was about his age in their geography class on the first day of junior high._

_"Hi." He said._

_"Hello." The other boy said._

_"I'm Albert Thompson, but just call me 'Burt'. All my friends do." Burt said._

_"Aaron Swoop."_

_They shook hands. Before the day was over, the boys were close friends._

* * *

Burt had often fantasized about making love to Aaron and dreamed of it. He sometimes masturbated to those thoughts at night. Burt wanted to tell Aaron how he felt, but Aaron, being the cowardly and easily scared person that he was, would surely freak out. Just two and a half days earlier, they had been barricaded in Weber's Garments. Burt wielded a large baseball bat while Aaron wept in a corner. Burt regretted not telling Aaron then. It was the perfect time and he blew it! They were alone and no one was around. Burt wanted to let the zombies eat him for that. Then again, it wouldn't have been a good time, seeing as how stressed out they were.

As Burt and Aaron exited the security room and into the warehouse, they noticed that all the zombies were dead. The two had forgotten that several hours earlier, the Special Forces exterminated all the zombies and left. Frank was with Isabela in the North Plaza, Brad was dead, Otis and Jessie were waiting in the security room for the helicopter which would arrive in several hours.

"At least there aren't any zombies around." Aaron said.

"Yep." Burt agreed.

Burt went to the men's bathroom in Paradise Plaza and relieved himself, as did Aaron. Burt felt relieved, as his bladder was about to burst. When they were done, they decided to walk around the mall and examine all the damage done.

"Man, can you believe this? They got everyone! Our friends, families, everyone!" Aaron pouted as they started walking through Al Fresca Plaza.

Burt couldn't disagree. Aaron was right. The Special Forces had cleaned out the whole town and killed all zombies and people still living, except everyone in the security room. As the two passed by Flexin', Burt went in.

"Burt, what are you doing?" Aaron asked.

"I'm dying for a shower." Burt replied.

"Well, so am I, actually."

The two walked into the locker room and found some towels and began to undress. '_Bingo!_' Burt thought. He would not delay anymore. He was going to tell Aaron, whether he freaked out or not!

* * *

Cliffhanger! Next chapter will have all the good stuff.

Please R & R.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we are. The main part of my story.

WARNING! This contains a man-on-man sex scene. If you don't like gay scenes, turn back now.

I give credit to some of my friends who helped me with the sex scene, since I sometimes tend to rush things.

* * *

Burt stood there in the shower as the warm water cascaded down his body in little rivers. He had already washed his hair and body and was just standing there. The shower room in Al Fresca had individual stalls for showering, like public bathrooms. Aaron was in the next stall, but all Burt could see of him were his bare feet on the floor.

'_As soon as I'm done showering, I'm going to tell him once and for all! No more stalling or delaying. I need to get this off my chest._' Burt thought with dignity. He heard Aaron turn off his shower and step out and into the locker room. That's when Burt hesitated. He had never seen Aaron naked before, nor had Aaron seen Burt nude before. They had seen each other wearing nothing but their underwear, but that was it. Burt remembered when he and Aaron went down to Miami for spring break. They were at the beach on a hot, steamy day. Burt saw Aaron laying on the warm sand, wearing nothing but a pair of red speedos. That turned Burt on so much, that he had to go to a restroom and jerk off to the thought of fucking Aaron right there on the beach.

Burt realized that he started getting a boner. He immediately managed to get it down. Then, he grabbed his towel, toweled off and stepped out into the locker room with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Aaron was sitting on a bench, fully-clothed and tying his shoes.

"I won't look. Don't worry" Aaron said as he turned away.

Burt took a deep breath and let the towel fall and stood there for a moment, completely naked, before walking towards the locker he put his clothes in and dressed. Once he dressed, he sat down next to Aaron.

"Hey, buddy, what are you thinking about?" Burt asked.

"I'm just wondering on what I'm going to do once we get out of here. I mean, my family is dead. So are all my friends, except you." Aaron said, just staring away.

"Aaron, I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yes. As your best friend, I would do anything for you. Why do you think I saved you from that zombie crowd in Al Fresca? Because I care about you. You're like a brother to me."

"And you're like a brother to me, too." Aaron started to cry.

Burt gently put his arm around Aaron's shoulder, then the other arm. He hugged Aaron close to him and sighed heavily. Aaron wept into Burt's muscular chest, soft weeps of sadness and grief. Burt gently tousled Aaron's hair. Then he remembered. He had his confession to make.

"Aaron, I have a confession to make. I've been hiding this for a very, very, very long time and it's time that I told you. Please don't freak out. If you freak out, that'll just upset me. So get ready, because here it comes." Burt sighed as he released Aaron.

Aaron smiled and said, "You're gay, aren't you?"

Burt's jaw dropped and he just sat there, dumbfounded. How had Aaron known?

"Aaron, h-how did you know?"

"Sometimes I wasn't asleep when you jerked off to thoughts of me. I heard you and I knew how you felt about me." Aaron said, in a soft voice.

"Aaron, those were just fantasies. I would never try to come on to you. In fact, it's Josh Manning who I want." Burt lied.

"You don't need to lie. To be honest, I feel the same way about you. When we first met in junior high, I knew that you were the man for me. I've been gay for a long time. I've sometimes jerked off to thoughts of you. Whenever I heard you jerking off, I'd always get the urge to get up and have you please me, but I kept chickening out." Aaron said, trailing a finger down Burt's cheek.

Burt felt his heart beat stronger and stronger. Aaron's finger traced down to Burt's lips and he gently took the finger into his mouth. He licked and sucked on it, imagining that it was Aaron's cock. Then, he took Aaron's finger out, leaned forward and engulfed Aaron's mouth. Aaron wasted no time in skillfully slipping his wet tongue into Burt's hot mouth. Burt devoured the younger boy's mouth, enjoying the sweet taste of his innocence. Their lips were clashing with each others and their teeth clinked together. Burt's tongue was twisting around Aaron's, each of them was caught in heated passion. Aaron continued to push against Burt's slick tongue with his own. Their tongues were sliding across and against each other, each of them fighting for dominance.

While they kissed, Aaron's arms slid down around Burt's neck and he gently removed that black hat that seemed to be glued onto his head and stroked his blonde hair. Then, he gently pushed Burt's Hawaiian-style shirt off his shoulders and let it fall onto the floor. They both felt their blood rushing south to their lower regions.

Burt broke the kiss, leaving Aaron stunned, and asked, "Aaron, are you sure you want to do this?"

Aaron smiled devilishly and said, "I'm 100% positive."

With that, Aaron lay down on the floor, waiting for his boyfriend to come down on him. Burt slid on top of Aaron, their chests pressing together. Before they could do anything, Burt pressed his hips firmly down onto Aaron's. Aaron let out a small moan of pleasure, feeling himself get hard as Burt suddenly pressed his hips down again. He bit his lip and shut his eyes tightly. Burt lifted his head to gaze into the eyes of his lover. He licked his lips at the delicious sight of Aaron, staring back at him with such lust in his eyes.

Immediately, Burt yanked off his shirt and tossed it aside like a rag. Aaron gazed at his shirtless lover. Burt gripped the bottom of Aaron's T-shirt and started to pull. Aaron put his arms in the air as Burt pulled off the shirt and dropped it. The two were now wearing just their pants and shoes. Burt's lips smirked against Aaron's bare chest as he began to travel down more until his lips settled down onto one of Aaron's nipples. Aaron moaned and his eyes shot open as Burt teasingly bit the tip of his sensitive flesh, swirling his tongue around it soon after in a slow manner.

Aaron let out another moan as another tsunami of pleasure came over him, a thin sheet of sweat was starting to form on his skin. He felt like he couldn't think of anything but Burt. Burt was just making his body scream with the desire to be touched and pleasured. He was teasing Aaron and was enjoying the desperate cries and moans that Aaron produced.

Burt just loved toying with Aaron. It made him feel like he was in complete control of him. The sense of power and dominance made his spine shudder. He laughed against Aaron's chest and moved his mouth to the other nipple. His erection grew harder with each moan and gasp that Aaron did. Burt felt Aaron's heartbeat grow faster. He removed his mouth from Aaron's hard nipple and replaced it with his thumb and began tracing circles around it while he trailed kisses down his stomach to his navel.

Burt stopped licking his lover's flesh and sat back on Aaron's waist, pressing down purposely, which made Aaron moan sharply. Once Aaron had gathered his some of his bearings he slowly opened his eyes to look at Burt. Burt was gazing lustily down at the smaller form. Slowly he reached out his hand and stoked the side of Aaron's face, who leaned in to the touch. The throbbing ache in his pants became too painful to ignore. He also noticed that Aaron had a similar problem. Burt leaned up on his knees and quickly removed his belt, right after he removed Aaron's. Aaron had already kicked off his shoes, so they wouldn't be a problem. Burt then went down on Aaron's feet, removed his black socks and stared at his clean, white feet.

Burt lifted Aaron's right foot in the air by the heel. His tongue stuck out and he pressed it into Aaron's deep, thick sole, rubbing it deeply into the foot as his hands gently stroked the top. His tongue went upward toward the toes. Aaron spread his toes and moaned as Burt licked his feet. Burt then did the same thing to Aaron's left foot. Then, Burt suddenly stopped worshipping Aaron's feet. Before Aaron could register the thought, Burt unbuttoned Aaron's jeans, unzipped them and yanked them and his underwear in one quick pull and threw them across the room. Burt just stared at Aaron's naked body. It was the first time he had seen Aaron without any clothes on. Burt was taken aback by the size of Aaron's member. It was slightly bigger than his. Aaron's body was so flawless and perfect. Aaron grew uneasy at Burt's silence and he reached one foot out and rubbed it against Burt's crotch.

"Now that looks like a cock that needs a good sucking." Burt said as he licked his lips in anticipation.

Burt reached down and slowly wrapped his hand around Aaron's cock. It was as hard as a rock and throbbing. Already, pre-cum was leaking out of the tip. Burt seized the moment and placed his mouth over the head, slowly lowering his mouth. Soon, Aaron's member was engulfed in the hot cavern that was Burt's mouth. Burt started to move his mouth up and down slowly, seeing how much he could get in his mouth without gagging. He then started to suck a bit faster, running his tongue up and down the length and occasionally licking it like a popsicle and sucking on Aaron's sack. Aaron was moaning and writhing beneath him.

Burt felt an ache in his pants. His erection was pressing against the front of his jeans, trying to free itself. He stopped sucking and stood up on his knees. Aaron looked hurt for a second, but realized what Burt was about to do. Before Burt could even touch it, Aaron sat up and unbuttoned Burt's jeans and yanked his zipper down. Burt pulled his jeans off and tossed them aside. Wearing only a pair of boxer shorts, he laid back down on Aaron and they began to kiss again. Aaron's hands found their way down Burt's bare back and they gently gripped the waistband. Aaron pulled down the underwear just enough to reveal Burt's rock-hard ass. Aaron raised his legs and used his toes to pull the underwear down. Burt raised his hips to help Aaron get the underwear off. Finally, the boxer shorts were at Burt's feet and he kicked them off. He had already removed his shoes and socks a few seconds earlier. Now totally naked, the two college boys were moaning in pleasure at the feeling of their throbbing erections brushing against the other's hot naked flesh..

"Get on all fours." Burt ordered Aaron as he got up.

"Are you going to screw me?" Aaron asked, feeling himself get harder.

"Yes. But first I need to lube your asshole up and stretch it out."

Aaron complied and got on all fours, like doggy style. Burt looked at Aaron's soft, smooth butt and reached over and gently squeezed one of the cheeks, causing Aaron to moan. Without wasting any time, Burt knelt behind Aaron and his hands parted his cheeks. He then stuffed his face in between them and eagerly swiped his tongue over Aaron's entrance, expecting to taste shit. Instead, Aaron tasted the same at his ass as he did at his dick. After getting an intense moan from Aaron, Burt then stuck his tongue into the passage and swirled it around again. As he gave it one last lick and sat back, he then took his finger and pushed it into the wet entrance. Aaron practically screamed as Burt's finger entered him. Burt pushed his finger deeper into the warmth of his lover, taking it out a little before diving back in, deeper. Aaron moaned louder and louder. Burt decided to add a second finger. He pushed it even farther then the first one, scissoring and twisting them both around inside the heat of Aaron.

Aaron moaned loudly. He bit his bottom lip and felt his toes curl. Burt continued to finger-fuck the younger boy until he was completely sure that Aaron would be fully prepared. Aaron was moaning with excitement and pleasure as he pushed his hips down on Burt's fingers in time with his thrusts. His senses were become ridden over with pure pleasure that started to cloud his thoughts and it felt so good.

Burt then removed his slick fingers from Aaron's tightness. He just wanted to screw Aaron so badly at this point.

"Don't worry," He rasped hotly into the Aaron's ear, "It'll only hurt for a bit."

"I-I know..." Aaron whispered back. "Hurry up, I need you inside me."

Burt spit onto into his hand and rubbed the saliva on his length. He then then positioned himself right against the Aaron's entrance. Burt bent forward slightly and eased himself into Aaron. Just the feeling of pushing his penis into Aaron's ass was making him moan with pleasure. Immediately, Aaron's muscles tensed and clamped down upon Burt's erection. The pleasure increased as Burt was stroking and rubbing Aaron's butt. With each slow thrust, Aaron would groan to the pace Burt had set for them. Sweat glistened off their lean bodies, and they moved together in perfect rhythm. It was as if they were one being and they felt complete with the other. Their heated and quick breathes were mixed with the others and both of their bodies were sweltering.

Suddenly Burt felt himself brush against something deep within his lover. At that same moment, Aaron's eyes shot open as he screamed his lover's name. Burt realized that he had his Aaron's sweet spot and continued to strike Aaron's prostate, making Aaron scream with pleasure. Burt repeatedly collided with Aaron's prostate repeatedly. Aaron arched his back each and every time Burt slammed himself into the smaller male.

Aaron's limps were shaking from the pleasure that was just overloading his senses. They were both so close to orgasm. Finally, with one last thrust, Burt released a large load of warm sperm deep into Aaron. Aaron, feeling his penis tighten with each thrust, finally reached an orgasm. He came on the floor beneath him. Burt drew out of Aaron, exhausted. Their thumping heartbeats were the only thing that they could hear. Aaron fell on the floor and rolled over. He closed his eyes when he felt Aaron place a tender kiss upon his lips.

Burt gazed down at Aaron with as much love and care as one person could ever hope to show to a single person. Unable to hold himself up anymore, Burt slumped down next to Aaron. He then gathered Aaron in his arms. Together they basked in their long awaited afterglow.

"I love you," Burt whispered gently.

"I love you too," Aaron murmured. Then, he smiled and said, "Burt, I get to screw your ass when we do it again."

"Fair enough. I want to feel your big cock inside my ass."

The two naked men laughed and continued to hold each other. Then, they heard something. The automatic doors in the entrance of Flexin' were opening! Someone was coming!

"Burt? Aaron? Are you two in here?" They heard Frank's voice say.

"It's Frank! Quick! Get dressed!" Burt said as they stood up and grabbed their discarded clothing and frantically tugged them on.

Burt zipped up his jeans right as Frank pushed open the door. Burt and Aaron were just standing there, doing nothing.

"What are you two doing? The helicopter arrives in 30 minutes!" Frank said as he looked over the two 20-year-olds.

"Nothing. We were just, uh, talking." Burt said, nervously.

"Yeah, just talking about what all had happened the past few days." Aaron replied, coming to Burt's rescue.

"Well, come on. Back to the security room." Frank said as he exited.

"You think he knows about us or has just the slightest idea?" Aaron whispered.

"Not a chance." Burt whispered back.

The two men kissed passionately again and exited the locker room, holding hands. No one, not even a zombie, could pry the two apart. Burt was relieved that he had told Aaron about it, let alone make love to him for the first time. He had truly expected Aaron to freak out, but he did just the opposite. Aaron felt happy as he had someone to love for the first time. Even though his ass ached a little from Burt's dick being inside, he didn't care. He was finally in a relationship.

There was nothing Burt would never do for Aaron.

And there was nothing Aaron wouldn't do for Burt.

After all, what are friends for? Especially new boyfriends.

* * *

Please give some credit to the friends who helped me with the love scene.

If you thought that was steamy, wait until my next man-on-man story. That one will have Frank and Kent.

Please R & R.


End file.
